Saimoe Wiki Editor's Readme
There are a variety of ways to contribute to Saimoe Wiki, and we encourage visitors to contribute if they can, provided that they provide accurate information. Some topics are in more need of editing while some have low priority. In addition, there are some topics that are preferred to be left handled by the Saimoe Wiki staff or saimoe/wiki veterans because they require extensive saimoe experience or a good grasp of wiki markup language. Therefore, it is recommended that new editors read through this article to get a better understanding of the staff's views for Saimoe Wiki. Copy Editing This is a simple subject to cover where contributions can be made easily. Editors are not perfect and they make mistakes from time to time. If there is typo or grammatical error, then feel free fix it. If a sentence is unclear, then feel free to clarify it or further elaborate in another sentence. If there is an error in coding (and you know wiki markup), then modify it if you can. We are not asking casual editors to proofread entire articles and rewrite them in the best way possible, but minor mistakes are sometimes hard to spot by writers but easy discover by readers. Saimoe Articles General Information Currently, Saimoe Wiki is in need of actual writing in articles since many of them only have lists of charts. For example, the skeleton of a saimoe page (Saimoe 2004, KBM 2009, ISML 2008, etc...) contains a Bracket and Rules. Those are necessary information, but they do not provide a feel of that year's saimoe competition. Useful information could be which major characters came into play, which factions were most prevalent, which are key matches/events that made significant impact, who dominated or fell in strength, and how that year's saimoe differs from the previous years' or other saimoe in that same year. Because some of these information may be subjective, try to provide views are that fit the general consensus of the voters. In short, neutrality will be lightly enforced. The goal for saimoe pages is to not only list who won or lost but also retell what happened in some detail. Some articles such as Saimoe 2002 and KBM 2006 requires the attention of an expert (or at least someone who followed them) since little is known about them. And lastly, do not add profanity, anime spoilers, all manga/visual novel spoilers, personal attacks, personal messages, and false information. Saimoe Brackets When editing/creating AST or KBM brackets, there are some things to keep in mind: * Copy the blank bracket code from this page. * Use the color scheme listed on the bottom row. Do not change the colors or swap them. * Color winner cells with their respective colors. For example, if QF2 beat QF1, then SF1's color is QF2's color. * Keep loser cells gray (default) and do not color the loser's votes count * When replacing QF1, SF1, etc..., keep the template. * If a cell is resized to be too small (happens with short names such as Holo, Shinku), then add width="100" or similar to the cell's formatting. * Names may be shortened if too long, but modify the , for example: . ISML Double-Elimination Bracket The code for ISML's double-elimination bracket is quite complex, so be careful when trying to edit or replicate it. * Simplify names to given name only; full names won't fit on the bracket. * Do not change the color scheme. In fact, unlike saimoe brackets, there is no need to add colors at all. * As stated above, keep the template. Character Pages Creation For the most part, it is preferred that only the Saimoe Wiki staff and expert editors create character pages. This is because information has to be completely accurate, there are many templates that has to be used, the formatting is strict and has to be consistent every page, and it is just overall very hard to completely such page. If you want a certain character to have a page, then please leave a message on this blog and we will get to it whenver possible. Contribution That doesn't mean character pages shouldn't be touched, however. As with any page, if there is a typo or other conventions error, then it should be fixed. If you do fix a statistics (such as vote count), then be sure to back up your data with a reliable source and note the change in your edit summary. Similar to saimoe articles, we support a paragraph or two of the character's saimoe history, to be placed above the section Match History. Describe the character's impact in saimoe and related information, and not trivial information such as blood type, three sizes, role in anime, or subjective comments about that character. Detailed Instructions To learn about the structure of character pages and all the components required, visit Character Sample for more information. This link is most relevant to Saimoe Wiki staff but others may attempt to learn it. Even though character pages are heavily moderated, pointing out or fixing incorrect information is critical, so please do so when they are discovered. Categories Sometimes, we may forget to give articles certain categories. For example, all character pages must be in the category Character Pages. There are other possible tags as well. By visiting an example character page, you see that hair color, eye color, and series are possible categories that may not be included. Feel free to add to those categories, but any deletions should be suggested first in the character's Talk Page. You can also add categories yet to exist that you believe may be useful or interesting, but do this sparingly as we do not want articles cluttered with categories. Redirects Because Wikia's search function is not up to par (you have to search for the exact title of the page), redirects are useful. However, it is easier to stumble upon possible redirects than trying to think of them. For example, if you tried to go search for Houjou Satoko but couldn't then later find out that the page Satoko Houjou exists, then it is good to redirect Houjou Satoko, since chances are others after you may also search for Houjou Satoko. To redirect an article to an existing article, type in #redirect Existing Article into the blank page of the article you want to redirect. Note that it is generally not good to redirect pages with only first names of a character. Redirecting Hinagiku to Hinagiku Katsura is a bad idea because in fact, there is a character whose name is Hinagiku with no mentioned family name. Templates There are several customized templates that Saimoe Wiki uses. Knowing them will help with using the correct format while editing. Saimoe Directory Syntax: or All pages in the above directory should have this template at the bottom of the page. A line break may be used to make the directory placement more desirable. Character Pages The main article also explains the Character Infobox as well as buttons and other templates. Saimoe Brackets Syntax: or Saimoe brackets and other tables use this template for Internal Links because the link color stay bright blue no matter if you've visited the page. This consistency is advantageous when table cells have a background that might make normal links hard to read. Links Wikipedia and other Wikia Because Saimoe Wiki is purely meant to be a saimoe database, any non-saimoe informative links should be redirected to Wikipedia or other Wikia. If you think it is needed to link to a page explaining what Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha is, then try Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha or Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha. Using an indirect link, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, will be pointless since there won't be a Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha on Saimoe Wiki. (No, don't try to create one because it's not relevant to a saimoe database and will be deleted.) Character Links Typical wiki etiquette would say that an article should be linked to only once in a page. However, often it is not the case in Saimoe Wiki. Since articles here often consist of long lists and tables, it may not be easy to find when the character is first mentioned. Therefore, all characters mentioned on the page should be linked. It is unusual, but we will sacrifice repetition for convenience. See Also Sometimes, editors forget to connect pages together which may be of interest to the reader. If you believe that another page on wiki or an external link would benefit the article, then please feel free to add them. In Wikipedia, the See Also and External Links sections are separate. But in Saimoe Wiki, we rarely have many of those, so both can be combined into the See Also section. At the end of the article, the order of concluding sections should be See Also, then References, then directory templates. References Saimoe Wiki is essential one of the few saimoe databases that exist with significant information so it will be hard to find true references. Also, if we cite every statistics, pages such as the Character Pages will be filled with unnecessary clutter. Therefore, we do not suggest putting references for statistics. However, articles or sites that analyze and review saimoe are welcome, as well as first-party sources. We prefer links to have mostly English text. Final Notes In general, just try to help out as much as possible without trying to break things. When in doubt, use the Sandbox to test your edits. Questions or comments can be left on an administrator's Talk Page, but it is easiest to reach the Saimoe Wiki administrator via IRC. The Firefox Chatzilla link is irc://irc.lucidchat.net/anime or you can drop by on Mibbit with http://widget.mibbit.com/?server=irc.lucidchat.net&nick=Saimoe%3F%3F&channel=%23anime. We appreciate your contribution, and we hope that Saimoe Wiki will bring more awareness to saimoe and become a notable database for saimoe newcomers and veterans alike. Category:Editing Assistance